Казнить нельзя помиловать
by Merii-san
Summary: Написано 21.01.11. Немного POV Брайко. Потом идёт от третьего лица. Смысла никакого. Но написать хотелось. И запятая в названии отсутствует намеренно.


Я, как всегда, вошёл без стука. По-хозяйски распахнул дверь, словно это мой дом, и широким шагом вошёл в кабинет.

- Здрасьте всем! Ну чё, как жизнь? – с улыбкой здороваюсь я. Только после этого я оглядываюсь и ловлю на себе взгляды присутствующих. Недовольный взгляд Серёги, внимательный – его телохранителя, и недоумевающий у какого-то неизвестного мне парня.

- Может, ты подождёшь немного? Я сейчас несколько занят.

Сурков говорит вроде как и вежливо, но я слышу, что его голос преисполнен яда. Я аж скривился от такого, после чего молча сел на диван. Не хочу ждать под дверью, как шавка какая-то.

Пару секунд все продолжали на меня смотреть, после чего Сергей продолжил разговор со своим…гостем. Я откинулся на спинку и повернул к ним голову, чтобы было лучше слышно. Однако слышу всё равно через слово. Зуб даю, они специально тише говорят, чтоб я ничё не услышал.

Недовольно выдыхаю и начинаю осматривать интерьер, который видел уже сотни, а то и тысячи раз. Мой взгляд встречается со взглядом Ваняева. Он прямо сверлит меня своими глазёнками. Смотрит зло. Скалится, словно хочет разбить мне голову. Я оскалился в ответ, после чего торопливо отвернулся. Не могу я на него смотреть. От одного его вида меня передёргивает. Моя рука так и тянется к карману, где обычно лежит мой любимый ножик. Но я знаю, что ножика-то нет! Пришлось оставить его на входе. «Безопасность прежде всего»! Чья, интересно, безопасность, если средство самообороны отобрали и оставили практически наедине с этим громилой? Краем глаза смотрю на телохранителя, однако быстро отвожу взгляд. Он всё так же сердито смотрит. Меня бросает в дрожь. Не люблю я этого парня. И он меня не любит. Вот столкнёмся как-нибудь в тёмном переулке и тогда оттуда своим ходом выйдет только один из нас. Если подвернётся шанс, первым делом я порежу его морду. Вы его рожу видели? Когда я увидел этого парня в первый раз, я задумался: он такой страшный с рождения или это ринговое прошлое сказывается? Олимпийский чемпион, чтоб его…

- Ну что ж, рад был встрече с Вами.

- Аналогично, господин Сурков.

Прощаются. Незнакомец уходит. Я его провожаю ленивым взглядом, а когда дверь за ним закрывается – встаю с дивана и подхожу к своему наставнику. Иду окольным путём, обходя Ваняева. Хотя он ничего не сделает без приказа Суркова, всё равно его побаиваюсь.

- Ну и зачем ты пришёл?

У Сергея такой утомлённый голос, словно я его посреди ночи разбудил. Я не сумел сдержать смешок.

- Да так, поболтать о жизни. Или ты слишком занят для такого?

- Да, я занят, - говорит он строго. – И вообще, чего ты меня позоришь перед людьми?

Я понимаю о чём он. Здесь речь даже не о моём вальяжном поведении. Сурков говорит о моей одежде. Ему никогда не нравилось то, что я одеваю. Постоянно устраивает нравоучения по поводу. А я его не слушаю. В конце концов это мой стиль. Мне так нравится! Одеваюсь как хочу. И эти байки про «презентабельность» и «Тебя не будут уважать» мне пофигу. Да и если уж на то пошло, то почему мои подчинённые могут оказать достойную конкуренцию нашему «презентабельному» и «уважаемому» Сергею Суркову? Главное – уметь находить с людьми общий язык.

- Это мой новый костюм. Нравится? – с лёгкой издевкой и широкой улыбкой говорю я. – Пошит на заказ. Эксклюзив. Единственный в России, а может и во всём мире.

- Да мне всё равно: эксклюзив там у тебя или нет. Ты хоть о правилах приличия помнишь? Ты сейчас в здании серьёзной корпорации. Здесь работают серьёзные люди. Попытался бы хоть немного соответствовать общему настрою!

- Да ладно тебе, Серёж! Чего заводишься? По-моему, моё присутствие не отразилось негативным образом на твоей встрече с этим… А кто это вообще был, а?

- Не твоё дело.

Сказал, как отрезал.

- Кажется, ты забыл с кем говоришь, Сурков. Мы ведь партнёры, не так ли? Мы друзья. Или я ошибаюсь? Мне казалось, мы можем доверять друг другу и у нас нет секретов.

Я понял, что Сурков сдался, когда он тяжело вздохнул. Он явно не хотел со мной обсуждать произошедшее пару минут назад, однако я не собирался отступать, пока всё не узнаю.

- Это мой новый деловой партнёр.

- О, вот как? И что теперь? Ты развиваешь свой старый бизнес или решил взяться за что-то новое?

- Да как сказать… Мы заключили договор. Я помогаю ему с поставками товара, а взамен получаю долю прибыли.

- И что за товар? – вкрадчиво спросил я. Не может же это быть что-то повседневное. Иначе Сергей так не суетился бы.

- Оружие.

Коротко. Чётко. Понятно.

- И ты не хотел, чтобы я об этом знал?

Кажется, в моём голосе было больше утверждения, чем вопроса.

- А зачем тебе это? С предложением пришли ко мне, а не к нам или к тебе непосредственно. Так что тебя это не касается.

- То есть как «не касается»? – вспылил я. – Я ведь твой протеже! Я твой преемник! Я должен принимать участие в твоей деятельности. Мы должны работать вместе. Помнится, ты сам говорил, что так я лучше пойму все тонкости нашего дела.

- Но это не значит, что ты должен постоянно ходить за мной и делать за меня мою работу. Я сам ещё полон сил, - он начал раздражаться. Мне всё равно. Я сам уже на взводе.

- Я мог бы помочь!

- Я могу справиться и без тебя.

- То есть по-твоему я хуже тебя?

Кажется, я уже плохо соображаю что говорю. Меня просто всё достало. Я даже игнорирую громилу Ваняева, который уже сжимает кулаки, готовясь к удару.

- Ты – импульсивный мальчишка, который вряд ли сможет здраво принимать решения и контролировать такую важную деятельность!

- Тогда почему немало людей считают меня лучше тебя? Ты думаешь «импульсивный мальчишка» способен оказать тебе настолько серьёзную конкуренцию? Ты недооцениваешь меня, Сурков!

- Да все твои люди, про которых ты говоришь, такие же наркоманы, как и ты. Кто знает, что ты натворишь под дозой? Я не могу тебе ничего доверить. Бросай ты это дело, Костя! Сколько лет тебе говорю одно и то же, а ты всё не слушаешь меня.

Мы оба уже кричим. Потом, уже после всего, я думал о том, как много людей нас слышали. Наверняка, в соседних кабинетах перешугалась пара десятков. Странно, что охрану не вызвали. Может, нас действительно не слышали. А может, пустили всё на самотёк, доверив дело телохранителю Сергея.

- Прежде тебе ничего не мешало брать меня в долю. Я всегда тебе помогал. Ты даже говорил «Что бы я без тебя делал?». И после этого ты утверждаешь, что от меня одни неприятности?

- Тебе кокаин в голову ударил! Я такого не говорил…Хотя да, ты прав. Полагаю, именно это я и имел в виду.

Улыбается.

Сжав зубы, я не сдержал короткий рык. Сейчас мне реально не хватало моего ножика. Так и хотелось раскромсать Суркова на мелкие кусочки. Наверно, это действительно из-за кокса. У меня не было реальных причин желать смерти Суркову. Тогда.

- Знаешь, Сергей, ты меня в натуре достал всеми этими нравоучениями. Что ни встреча, ты обязательно начинаешь читать мне морали. Я уже давно взрослый. Я не нуждаюсь в твоей опеке.

- Тогда что ты здесь делаешь?

Сурков внезапно стал удивительно спокоен. Это и на меня подействовало несколько отрезвляюще. Я постепенно успокаивался.

- И правда, чё я здесь делаю? – несколько отстранённо, хотя и вызывающе, сказал я. – Я пойду, пожалуй. Займусь своими делами. В твои лезть не буду, - я указал на Суркова пальцем. После так же указал на себя: - И ты в мои не лезь! Мы теперь по отдельности. Каждый сам за себя. Понятно? – последняя фраза прозвучала даже грубее, чем я хотел сказать. Ну и ладно.

- Да, понятно.

Голос спокойный. На губах Сергея лёгкая, но определённо довольная улыбка. Заметив это, я зло нахмурился. Похоже, от меня намеренно пытались избавиться.

Я развернулся и направился к выходу. Громко хлопнув за собой дверью, я думал о том, что мне срочно нужна разрядка. Потому я поспешил домой. Хотелось отдохнуть и переосмыслить всё произошедшее только что.

.

Майкл сидел в своей конспиративной квартире и смотрел международные новости, как делал это каждый день. Неподалёку от него стояла Мина. Кажется, она разбирала какие-то документы. «Наверно, новые разведанные», - мог бы подумать Тортон, не будь он так увлечён телевизором. Хотя новости и были очередным повтором – ведь не каждый день происходят сенсации – всё равно Майкл не нарушал эту «традицию», которая давно стала привычкой.

_- Известный российский бизнесмен Сергей Сурков, являющийся также весьма значительной фигурой в криминальном мире Москвы, был найден сегодня мёртвым в офисе компании «Моло-Тэк», одним из основателей которой он являлся._

_- Как, возможно, помнят наши зрители, недавно на господина Суркова уже было совершено покушение при его посещении посольства США в Москве. И вот сегодня утром милиция была приведена в состояние боевой готовности, когда служащие, явившись на работу, обнаружили в здании следы ожесточённой перестрелки. Тело Суркова было обнаружено на посадочной площадке вертолётов: судя по всему, он безуспешно пытался скрыться от убийцы._

_- Причина смерти бизнесмена и криминального авторитета будет известна по результатам вскрытия. Пока мы располагаем лишь информацией о состоянии тела. «Я ничего подобного в жизни не видел. Как будто его рвали на куски тигр и медведь», как выразился следователь, ведущий это дело._

- Вот скажи мне, Майк, - Мина неожиданно обернулась к агенту. – Почему ты так поступил?

- Как? – непонимающе спросил Тортон, посмотрев на Тэнг честными глазами.

- Ты знаешь о чём я. Почему ты так поступил с Сурковым? Он ведь был готов сотрудничать с тобой. Он готов был сказать тебе всё, что ты хотел, - Мина говорила взволнованно и с упрёком. Майкл даже слегка смутился из-за такого напора. – Он мог оказаться очень полезен. Да и вообще… Это не похоже на тебя. Стольким людям ты даровал жизнь и свободу, хотя некоторые из них пытались тебя убить. Так почему именно Суркова ты убил?

- Я не убивал его.

- Но ты отдал его на растерзание Брайко! Ты знал, что я не одобряю это, но ты меня проигнорировал. Ты позволил Брайко делать что он пожелает, а сам наблюдал за происходящим, ничего не предпринимая! Лучше бы ты просто сам пристрелил Сергея, если уж на то пошло, и дело с концом…

Майкл вздохнул и отвернулся к телевизору. Но он не смотрел новости, а просто не хотел смотреть в глаза Мине. Только после этого он начал говорить.

- Не убей мы его тогда, всё сложилось бы куда хуже.

Он говорил твёрдо и уверенно. Не настойчиво. Он не пытался навязать свою точку зрения. Он просто высказывал её, не ища поддержки, но объясняя свои мотивы.

- Допустим, Сурков стал бы моим верным союзником. Но его вражда с Брайко продолжалась бы. После всего произошедшего они бы не смогли смириться с тем, что они оба живы и оставить всё как есть. Я продолжал бы работать с ними обоими, а они в это время постоянно пытались бы поубивать друг друга. Это могло негативно отразиться даже на моей работе. Я бы на них полагался, а из-за своих распри они бы меня подвели. Мне это не нужно. А потом в конце концов один из них или даже оба умерли бы. Так чем вот так долго ждать неизбежного, мучаясь ожиданием, лучше приблизить этот момент. К тому же, Брайко хороший парень, хоть и со своими тараканами в голове. А вот Сурков меня предал. Да так, что подобное я просто не могу ему простить. Он бы не ушёл из здания «Моло-Тэка» живым в любом случае. Я просто позволил Брайко отвести душу. Сурков насолил ему куда больше, чем мне.

- Судя по тому, что осталось от тела самого Суркова, он действительно причин Брайко очень много проблем, - с некоторым не то пониманием, не то сожалением сказала Мина.

- Ты сама должна понимать, что Константин не смог бы сдержать себя в будущем. В нём уже и так основательно накипело.

- Он всё равно псих, Майк. Ты не должен потакать желаниям каждого желающего отомстить за какие-то прошлые обиды. Возможно, у Суркова были серьёзные причины желать смерти Брайко.

- Наверно, столь же серьёзные, как и причины желать смерти мне, - саркастично ответил Тортон, на что Мина недовольно приподняла бровь.

Они оба молчали. Казалось, и говорить больше нечего.

- Ты всё же не прав, Майкл. Ты определённо был не прав.

- Нам этого уже не узнать.

- Просто не надо было так поступать. Дал бы Суркову шанс!

- Если бы мне вновь пришлось оказаться там и вновь выбирать как поступить, то я поступил бы точно так же.

Холодный тон Майкла возмутил Мину и она, громко вздохнув – это было даже немного похоже на вой -, ушла, больше ничего не сказав.

Тортон расслаблено облокотился на диван и его лицо приняло умиротворённое выражение. Но в его глазах всё равно был какой-то металлический блеск.

- Агент сам решает слушаться ли указаний куратора или игнорировать их. И что бы ты ни сказала в тот момент, я бы не поступил иначе. Я не прощаю предателей. Как и Брайко.


End file.
